Five Times Makio Wished Jun Wasn't So Pretty
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Five times Makio wished Sakuranantoka wasn't quite so pretty...


**Title:** Five Times Makio Wished that Sakuranantoka Wasn't Quite so Pretty  
**Universe:** My Boss, My Hero  
**Theme/Topic:** As stated above  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s: **lightly MakioxJun  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Slight spoilers for the end of the series? Also, crack and stupid.  
**Word Count:** 1,590  
**Summary:** Being good looking is tough. Having to watch out for good looking is even worse.  
**Dedication:** cheloya's request for the "5 things" meme on my journal.  
**A/N:** Wow I am out of practice with MBMH. I BLAME IT ON THE FACT THAT THERE ARE LIKE THREE FICS IN FANDOM. Sorry this is dumb, Rave.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

**1. **

On kidnapping incident number seventeen, Sakurakoji sighs as he is forcibly tied into a very uncomfortable folding chair with an unnecessarily long length of rope. After he is secured he makes sure to sit back and relax the muscles in his shoulders rather than try to break free; by now he knows not to struggle in his bonds because he has long ago realized that rope burn is both unpleasant and unnecessary under these types of circumstances.

"She doesn't seem scared, boss," says the yakuza who had grabbed him outside of his house while he'd been walking home from campus this afternoon. The lackey scratches his head in confusion at Sakurakoji's lackluster response to the whole situation; usually kidnapping a well-known gangster's girlfriend results in tears and begging and rapid switches in allegiance.

The lackey's boss just grins and saunters over to Jun. When he leers down at him Jun can smell fish and onions on his breath and instinctively draws backwards.

"Maybe she knows her big bad Sharp Fang boyfriend is going to come get her," the boss says, and gives Jun a thoroughly disgusting once over. "Didn't think Sakaki would go for the cute, innocent type, though."

Sakurakoji frowns. "I am not a girl," he wants to say, but any words he might have uttered would have been drowned out by the sudden sound of a door being kicked in and the screams of the outside guards.

Boss and lackey both whirl around, Jun huffs his bangs out of his eyes and decides that it is okay for them to think whatever they want about him as long as Makki gets him out of here before supper time. His sister will be mad if he doesn't phone ahead to say he'll be late.

"Sakaki-kun, welcome!" the boss says to Makki, who appears dramatically back-lit in the doorway moments later. He is double-fisting the bleeding heads of two unconscious door guards.

From where Jun is sitting it looks like Makio is especially annoyed tonight; Jun can't blame him, he knows Makki has a biology test tomorrow and that he ought to be studying tonight instead of running around answering badly spelled ransom notes threatening his "girlfriend's" life for the umpteenth time in a row.

"We offer you a trade," the boss continues, when Makki doesn't say anything, "the girl for the rights to your territories in…"

Makio doesn't wait for him to finish; he scowls and throws one of the bleeding-head lackeys he is holding at the boss. The body hits its target right in the face.

After that Makio decides he likes that method—it's short and sweet— and throws the final body at the remaining lackey; both hit the ground like sacks of potatoes.

A moment.

Then Makio grunts in self-satisfaction and wordlessly makes his way over to Jun. For a moment the yakuza heir just looms over his former classmate and does nothing but look at him appraisingly.

"Hurt?" Makio asks, after a beat has passed between them.

Jun shakes his head.

Makio sighs and bends down to untie him. "Fucking hell," he says tiredly, and rubs his face with one hand, "we need to get you a haircut."

**2. **

"How's the job hunt going?" Makio inquires perfunctorily when Sakuranantoka shows up for this week's home-tutoring session.

Jun smiles back at Makio brilliantly. "A lot easier than I thought!" the younger boy says, and triumphantly pulls out a _stack of business cards_ from his book bag. "There were some really friendly people there. They all gave me their cards when I was walking around Ginza picking up applications."

"G-g-ginza?!" Makio's eyes go wide and he promptly snatches the cards out of Jun's hands. "What were you doing in Ginza?!" he barks.

Jun shrugs. "My sister waits tables there and says the tips are really good, especially for part timers who are willing to work on weekends. Since that won't conflict with classes, I thought it would be a good place to start," he explains, logically.

Makio scowls and goes through the cards one by one. "Oi!" he says, when he sees several familiar names. He makes a mental note to kick the asses of some of the _clear perverts_ who are currently working under Sharp Fang jurisdiction—he doesn't remember okaying this kind of sleazy solicitation in the ranks.

Jun just blinks at Makio's scary face when he sees it (because he is no longer fazed by it). "Is something wrong, Makki? Those cards aren't fishy or anything, are they?"

Makio pauses when he hears this and looks his best friend over slowly; it's at that exact moment when he discovers that even if Sakuranantoka is smart, he is still really, really young when it comes to living in this world. Makio shudders to think what might have happened to him if the kid had actually gone ahead and _met _with one of these perverts without consulting him first.

In the meantime, Sakuranantoka only looks at Makio with an innocent, perplexed expression on his face. "Makki?"

Makio coughs and clears his throat. "These guys are _not _offerin' you a wait job," he explains, awkwardly.

Sakuranantoka blinks. "Oh?"

Squirm. Fidget. Scowl. "Aa."

A beat.

Then, because Sakuranantoka is still smarteven if he is kind of naïve: "_Oh._"

Makio wordlessly rips the stack in half.

And neither of them brings the cards—or their implications— up again for the rest of the night.

**3. **

All members of the Kantou Sharp Fang who are currently standing in the hallway outside of Makio's office wince reflexively when they hear another loud snarl and crash combination come from the other side of the door; it seems that their young master is _very mad_ about something today.

They suspect it has something to do with Kazu's overnight hospitalization from the fight earlier this evening, the one that Makio hadn't been able to join in on because of a _history test_.

One of the younger members, who is currently sporting an angry black eye after having tried to apologize to Makio moments earlier, looks at the door and wrings his hands. "Kuroi-san, what do we do about aniki?" he asks his senpai worriedly.

The others nod and also turn to Kuroi for guidance, but the older man just sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know if this is something we can fix," he says, grimly.

Everyone is crestfallen.

"Aaah, gangsters are silly," a laughing voice comments suddenly, and everyone simultaneously jumps (and instinctively recoils a little) when they hear it.

When they manage to turn around they realize that it's just Mikio-bocchan; he's standing in the foyer smirking at them in a slightly frightening manner. "Niisan has always been very simple to deal with," he announces to the gathered gangsters with a very clear air of superiority. He winks as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

Twenty minutes later Sakurakoji Jun is standing in front of two lines of anxious-looking Yakuza; he isn't quite sure what to make of what is going on here when they all bow to him and bark, "Yoroshiku!"

"Is something really wrong with Makki, Mikki-senpai?" Jun asks Mikio in a hushed whisper.

He winces as the sound of something shattering comes from the other side of the office door and takes that as an affirmative.

Mikio just smiles at him beatifically. "Nothing that can't be fixed," he assures the younger boy, and then jovially proceeds to push him into Makio's office without another word of explanation. "Good luck!"

Sakurakoji blinks as the door shuts behind him.

Makio whirls at the sound; he is glaring and has his fist poised to punch whoever has decided to try his patience this time. "Who the…"

Except it's not one of his henchmen who is standing there, it's Sakuranantoka. A wide-eyed, very worried looking Sakuranantoka.

"Ne, Makki," Jun starts in a small voice, and licks his lips nervously, "are you okay?"

A beat.

Then Makio sighs and lowers his fist in defeat. His determination to be pissed tonight suddenly isn't there any more.

"Yeah," he tells Jun after a moment, quietly. "I'm okay."

**4.**

Visiting the girls at the club is supposed to mean surrounding yourself with beautiful things and relaxing after a hard day's work, but lately Makio can't help it when he looks over any one of the many hostesses giggling flirtatiously on his arm and ends up thinking to himself that there's too much makeup on that one, or that the other one has a crooked nose, or the third one's eyes aren't as big as he likes, and the lips aren't full enough on the last to even tempt him a little bit.

He does not appreciate this strange and inexplicable rising of his expectations; especially when it means—inevitably—going home alone for the night, again.

Even more than that, he does not appreciate the way Sakuranantoka laughs at him when he complains to the younger boy about it afterwards, because when Jun smiles just _so_, Makio thinks he actually understands the reason why those girls suddenly don't look half as pretty as they used to anymore.

**5.**

On kidnapping incident number twenty three and a half, Makio stands in the center of twenty beaten and bloody bodies (all from the Kansai Black Claw) and looks as if he is going to say something to Sakurakoji, who is currently tied up and dangling precariously from the ceiling.

"I am _not_ cutting my hair shorter than this," Jun says first.

Makio sighs and wordlessly brings him down.

**END**


End file.
